The present inventors have proposed an electronic blood pressure measuring apparatus that catches and analyzes a pulse wave amplitude pattern from an oscillation occurring in a cuff due to pulsation of the artery under the cuff by measurement of the blood pressure by the oscillometric method (refer to PTL 1). The present inventors further have proposed a hemodynamics evaluating apparatus that derives a hemodynamics index relating to the kinetic property of a blood vessel and/or the pumping property of a heart from the above-described pulse wave amplitude pattern (refer to PTL 2). Further, PTL 3 discloses an apparatus that inspects the blood pressure/pulse wave by a plurality of cuffs wound around a plurality of portions including the upper arm and the lower leg of a subject.
The hemodynamics evaluating apparatus in PTL 2 derives the hemodynamics index relating to the kinetic property of a blood vessel and/or the pumping property of a heart on the basis of the pulse wave amplitude pattern obtained in a process of blood pressure measurement one time. In this event, the hemodynamics evaluating apparatus in PTL 2 acquires the pulse wave amplitude pattern one time in a process of pressurizing the cuff wound around the measurement portion of the subject and then pressurizing the cuff. This process generally requires several tens of seconds. Note that the above-described kinetic property of a blood vessel is, for example, an elasticity rate of the blood vessel.